TiKozy drabbles
by Musashi Den
Summary: Just some drabbles about Tig and Kozik


TiKozy Drabbles

Kiss

They weren't even drunk. That's what blew Tig's mind. He was completely sober. No weed. No coke. No nothing. Which is probably why it shocked him so much when Kozik kissed him. As far as he could tell the other man wasn't drunk either. The only thing on his breath was the remnants of the 'sour patch kids' he enjoyed so much. Lemon lime if Tig wasn't mistaken. Despite the charge of adrenalin it sent through him he pushed Kozik away. He grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall behind him.

"The fuck?" He growled. Kozik looked a little surprised before he just smirked at Tig.

"I heard you were into some kinky shit but I draw the line at auto erotic asphyxiation—" Tig tightened his thumb against his jugular and Kozik let out a wheeze as his air passages were blocked. Tig just glared at him for a moment before he relented.

"I'm not gay." He said. Kozik rubbed his neck and sighed.

"I never said you were." Kozik shrugged his shoulders. For a second he just stood there against the wall, waiting for Tig to walk off. But he didn't. He stared at Kozik for a second longer before he leaned over and kissed him. The force of which made Kozik's head thunk back against the wall. It was rough, not nearly as tame as the one Kozik had planted on him a few moments earlier – but Kozik didn't want it to be. Teeth on his bottom lip, thick tongue invading his mouth and blunt fingers pressing into his chest. The kiss was all Tig and he loved every second of it. He ran his hands up Tig's shoulders and through his hair. He bucked off the wall when the hand on his chest slid down and grabbed his ass roughly.

Kozik pulled him closer, pressing himself to Tig and grinding his growing erection against his thigh. Tig just moaned into his mouth, grabbed the other cheek and held him there. He pulled away for a second and Kozik gasped.

"You've got a nice ass." Tig commented as he flexed his fingers.

"Thanks." Kozik said before he went in for more. Tilting his head to the side he was able to delve deeper into it. He ran his tongue over the roof of Tig's mouth and along every slippery inch of his thick wiggling appendage. The acrid smell of leather and motor oil filling his nose when he attempted to breathe. Kozik squeezed a hand between them and slid it right into Tig's pants. His fingers hit a treasure trail and followed it down. He was almost to the base of his destination when a nagging chime made Tig pull away. It was like his cell phone made him remember where they were and that perhaps making out with another man in the garage wasn't the best idea. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"Yeah." He answered. He seemed to listen to the person on the other end until he noticed Kozik still had his hand down his pants. He grabbed his wrist and pulled it out. "Now, I'm listening…yes actually, I am in the middle of something…" Kozik lifted an eyebrow when Tig looked him up and down. "Yeah, I'd say she's prettier than you. No knockers but the ass is bangin'." Kozik flipped him the finger and Tig puckered his lips. "…Yeah, you had better. Alright I'll be there." He flipped his phone shut. "I gotta go." Kozik was about to say something when Tig tossed him a set of keys. "You know where I live. Go there. Get naked. I shouldn't be long." He gave Kozik as slap on the ass before he left. Kozik just watched him go, a little dumbfounded.

What had he started?

Rough Ride

Tig grinned as he bounced on to the bed. His movement stilled when Kozik came down on top of him. He grabbed Tig's wrists and pinned them to the bed over his head. That forceful grip tightening as they kissed. It had been three weeks and he was at his limit. Three weeks of sluts who just couldn't scratch the itch that Tig had. But Kozik was finally back from Washington. Finally on top of him, biting his neck and making him moan.

"Turn over." Kozik growled in his ear. When he didn't move fast enough Kozik roughly flipped him over – the side of his face pressed into the mattress. Half a second later Kozik had his pants down to his knees and his own fly undone. Tig arched up when he felt Kozik slide between his cheeks. He 'hot-dogged' him twice before pushing in.

"Unh!" Tig grunted and tried to relax. Without lube and proper preparation it hurt. Kozik wasn't small by any measurement and he didn't stop until his hips were flush against Tig's ass.

"Shit…" Kozik hissed. Tig could feel his thick fingers on his hips – gripping tight, making bruises. "Damn babe."

"Come on." Tig moaned and bucked into him. "Come on."

"You must want it bad." Kozik said as he withdrew slowly. Tig just groaned and leaned down to rest of his elbows. Kozik had no idea how badly. That agonizing burn giving way to such intense waves of pleasure. There was nothing like it in the world. No drugs and no other person could do this to him but Kozik. "Oh fuck. Me too, babe."

"Ah!" Tig griped the sheets when Kozik slammed into him. The room felt like it was suddenly on fire. Tig's tight heat was so overwhelming that Kozik started to sweat. It felt so good along his cock. And the screams Tig let out just drove Kozik to push harder and faster. He rode Tig mercilessly – he knew that's how he liked it. And after so long without him Kozik knew he wouldn't be in the mood for anything slow and tender – at least not until they fucked like this at five more times. Not until Kozik made him cum so hard that he was left a drooling, dazed, mess on the bed.

Five o clock

Kozik pulled to a stop and dropped his kickstand. He looked up the driveway; it seemed to stretch on forever. Never the less he turned off his bike and gingerly climbed off. Every muscle in his body protesting the movement. The aches were unavoidable. The club had needed him as backup. What they actually needed was someone to act as a punching bag to three very large Mexicans while they stole some shit. Kozik had held his own but those lousy spics had worked him good. He felt around his mouth, the taste of blood still present and flicked his tongue where a tooth used to be. Nothing noticeable – just a molar in the back.

He trudged up the driveway, fishing through his pockets for his keys – hissing when his gashed up knuckles scratched against his jeans. He put the key in the lock and turned it. He barely raised his leg to step through the threshold – he tripped a little and cursed when his instinct to catch himself upset his bruises. He decided to count himself lucky. They hadn't stabbed him and he was alive and finally home. He shut the door and locked it before he attempted to pull off his cut. Another hiss – the leather felt like it weighed a ton. He left it on – he'd just be sleeping in his clothes tonight. He noticed a dim light coming from the bedroom and glanced at the clock on the wall.

5:00 a.m. on the dot. He headed into the room and Tig looked up at him from where he was lounging in the bed – idly reading a 'Harley Monthly'. He looked like he had gotten home hours ago – already showered and comfortable in bed. His arm flung over his head and knees bent up. He lowered the magazine when he heard Kozik.

"Jesus." He said – his eyes widening at the sight of the bruises on his face and his generally haggard appearance.

"Honey, I'm home." Kozik joked. Tig tossed the magazine aside and got up. Kozik quirked the eyebrow that wasn't swollen when he saw Tig had been naked under the sheets. "Damn…" He guessed Tig had waited up all night for him – the club shit had made him miss out on whatever the other man had planned.

"What-?" he began to ask but he cut himself off when he realized he already knew the answer. He knew he had returned home more than a few times – beat to hell. He decided not to bagger Kozik with questions. "Sit down." He said before he left the room. Kozik thought it was easier said than done. One of his knees had locked up when he tripped coming in the door. The muscles around his cap tingling oddly and refusing to bend. He bent the other leg and eased down to the bed like a pregnant woman. He laughed at himself – he imagined it was funny to see. Tig came back a short time later with damp towels, an ice pack, a few pill bottles, a beer and a box of 'icy hot'. Kozik's eyes almost immediately went below his navel.

"Percocet or Baclofen?" Tig asked as he uncapped the beer and handed it to Kozik.

"Mmph, both." Kozik said as he took a swig. He held out his hand and Tig handed him four pills. He took them one at a time – washing them down with bud light. All the while looking Tig up and down. He doubted Tig even noticed his leering. Preoccupied with mending him. Kozik forgot about his injuries for a moment as Tig got closer. It was kind of rare that the older man didn't smell like leather and 'outside'. Just the scent of soap radiated off his skin.

"Did you win?" he asked.

"You kiddin'? I made 'greasy spic pudding'." Kozik laughed. He sucked his teeth when Tig took his chin and made him look up. He took in his face before he began dabbing at him with one of the damp towels.

"Anything broken?" He asked as he prodded a gash going across the bridge of his nose.

"Nah." Kozik answered as he attempted to look down at his body again. He grunted as he forced his arms up. Tig looked a little annoyed when he felt Kozik's hands on the back of his thighs.

"Your hands are freezing." He said as he wiped persistently at the blood under Kozik's nose.

"I can—

"If you say something about 'warming them up in my ass' **I'm** going to punch you." Tig interrupted. Kozik frowned. "You're probably going to be pissin' blood tomorrow – you really think you're in any condition to even get an erection?"

"I could try."

"Don't. I'm not in the mood for pity sex." Tig said. Kozik sucked his teeth. "You want me to take care of you or do you want to have a painful orgasm? I heard how long it took you to get to the door." He looked Kozik in the eyes but he avoided it.

"I don't need—

"Hey," Tig said before he shook his head a little. Kozik sighed through his nose and met his gaze. Tig didn't say anything else, just stared at him for a minute before he leaned down and kissed Kozik on the lips. The light touch made him want to scream in agony – pursing his lips to meet it shifted the split in his bottom lip. The minty residue on Tig's stinging the cut. He pulled away and smiled before he continued cleaning his face.

Afterwards Tig helped him tentatively take his clothes off. Starting with the cut, then his hoodie. Followed by his flannel shirt, under shirt, boots, socks and pants. Tig doubted there wasn't anything that didn't have blood on it. His blood or otherwise. He asked what hurt the most as Kozik iced his face. "Mm, big fucker had a mean right hook." He said. "Got me in the side. Lucky me his missed my ribs – would've broken some. Got my kidney." Tig helped him roll over.

"Here?" he asked as he pressed his finger into the black and blue bruise in his side.

"Ack!" Kozik suppressed a scream and tensed. Tig just placed one of the icy hot pads over it and smiled when Kozik let out a long groan. "Oh, that's good shit." He rolled back over and Tig took in the scrapes on his knees and knuckles.

"Pills working?"

"Yeah…" Kozik sighed and blinked slowly. After wrapping his knuckles, placing some band aids on the worst of his cuts and maneuvering him under the sheets, Tig sighed. He washed his hands before joining Kozik in bed. He looked at Tig dreamily – blue eyes dark and dilated. Tig couldn't help but smile at the big doofus. A fighter through and through. "So…how was your night?" he asked. Tig laughed.

Caught

Tig was an odd man. So far he had copped to necrophilia, paraphilia, sado-masochism and oddly enough an unexplained fear of dolls and Hummel figurines. Jax was sure there was nothing Tig could say or do that could surprise him anymore. He had seen the man kill. He'd seen him smile after getting his ass kicked. In his lifetime with the club he had witnessed all manner of sick and deprave shit – most of which was propagated by Tig. Which is why he had walked into the back apartment in the clubhouse without knocking.

If he had walked in on Tig with a woman he would've simply laughed and told him to change the sheets. Hell, if he had walked in on him masturbating he would tell him to hurry up. Either one of those wouldn't have been quite as embarrassing as what Jax actually walked in on. In fact he should've known something was up when he heard Tig laughing on the other side of the door. Then there was a thud and more laughter. Jax shook it off and opened the door.

"Hey, Tig. We gotta—" Jax froze at the sight in front of him.

Kozik whipped his head around so fast he almost threw his neck out. His eyebrows shot up seeing Jax there in the door. Tig looked at him too but he didn't stop moving his hand – he didn't even attempt to hide what he was doing. Which from where he was kneeling between Kozik's legs – appeared to be giving him a blowjob. Jax looked at him completely dumbfounded – he mouthed out 'what' but no sound came out.

"It's exactly what it looks like." Tig said bluntly. Jax decided not to doubt Tig's ability to surprise him ever again. That and to learn how to knock.

Gray

Tig sighed as Kozik gripped him in one hand. The other went lower and played with his balls. He dragged his nails over Kozik's scalp – His movement stilling when Kozik took him in his mouth. He grabbed a fist full of blond hair and hissed through his teeth. Just lips and tongue on the tip, licking over the most sensitive part and making his toes curl. Kozik gave the best blow jobs – bar none. His hand started moving faster, feeding Tig's cock deeper into his mouth.

"Shit…" Tig sighed as he put his head back. "Keep that up and I'll come in five seconds."

"Any excuse. But thanks for the compliment." Kozik quipped. He gasped when Tig pulled his hair roughly.

"Talking ain't what I want you doing with your mouth." He said. He kept pulling and Kozik moved up to his face. Tig kissed him, biting his bottom lip and practically devouring his mouth. As soon as Kozik started to kiss back Tig pulled him off. "Get back to work." Kozik tried not to roll his eyes as he traveled back down his body.

"You're in a pissy mood tonight." Kozik said. Tig just glared at him. "I got something for that attitude." He smiled as he took his index finger in his mouth. He watched Tig's lips curl as he toyed his slick digit around his ass.

"Unh!" Tig groaned when Kozik roughly pushed it in. "Ah…" He tossed his head back when Kozik swallowed him whole. "Fuck yes!" After only just a few bobs of his head Kozik slowed down – his rhythm got choppy before he stopped completely.

"Oh my God." He said. Tig looked down to see what had made him stop.

"What?"

"You've got a gray pube!" Kozik exclaimed as he pulled his finger out and sat up.

"Bullshit." Tig reached over and turned the bedside lamp up higher. Kozik singled it out and Tig almost couldn't believe the sight of it. It was positively stark white against the rest of his curly, black pubic hairs. "Fuck!" he suddenly sprang out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. On the other side he could hear Kozik laughing. "Fuck! He repeated as he observed it in the bright lights in the bathroom.

"It's not that serious." Kozik chuckled. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Kozik listened to the door for a second.

"You're looking for them in your head aren't you?" he asked.

"No!" Tig said as he leaned close to the mirror – sifting through the curls around his temples. He then examined his mustache and the hair along his jaw. "Fuck." He stared down at the lily-white hair sticking out of his bush. He griped it between his thumb and index finger and yanked it out.

"It's not a big deal, babe. Just don't pluck it." Kozik said.

"What? Why?" Tig asked.

"Cause more will show up." He answered. Tig looked at the white hair between his fingers.

"Shit!"


End file.
